


in dire need

by canamavie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU, a/b/o dynamics, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canamavie/pseuds/canamavie
Summary: Mark goes into heat, mateless. With no one to ask for help, he finds himself unexpectedly in the arms of an Alpha wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark just turned eighteen, recently.

 

For humans, especially girls, it would be a feat that they won’t hesitate celebrating. They said that once you’ve reached this age, it’s an indication that you’re mature enough to do absolutely anything and you can be on your own.

 

But Mark is not human and he’s not a girl either.

 

He’s a werewolf and an omega.

 

Reaching eighteen, for a werewolf, could only mean that you’ll acquire now the trait of sensing your mate. His mother once told him that finding out your mate is an incredible feeling. For a first, you’d be able to smell their scent and it would pull you towards them unconsciously. And if bodily contact is achieved, sparks would go electrocuting your whole body. Believe it or not, Mark had longed to experience those things.

 

Meanwhile, omegas are the lowest in rank in a werewolf community but that doesn’t mean that they’re manipulated or bullied for that matter. A law has been established by the werewolf council that omegas should be treated as importantly as other higher ranking werewolves. Omegas basically are the ones who take care of the pups in a pack. They attend to kitchen duties and they’re the gentlest werewolf specie.

 

Turning up around a corner, Mark could see his school already. It wasn’t that very far away from his house so he opted to walk. Upon reaching the gate, he could see his friends, Jinyoung and Bambam, waiting for him outside. He jogged towards them with a smile.

 

“Hey guys!” He greeted.

 

Jinyoung pulled him into a hug while Bambam seemed to be preoccupied with something. Mark was just about to ask him what he was doing but stopped on his tracks when he smelled something pleasant, edging towards the fragrance of cinnamon. It tickled his nose a little bit and confusedly wondered the flutters on his stomach.

 

Realizing what it meant, he whipped his head around, looking for that one person he had been looking for his entire life. **_Mate_** , his wolf, Yien, muttered inside his head. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips when he saw the crowd. Suddenly, irritation clouded his mind.

 

Jinyoung must have seen the annoyed look on his face so his friend leaned towards him. “It’s Mr. Wang, the new principal.”

 

“But isn’t he a little bit younger looking?” Mark asked after getting a brief side profile of the said principal before the latter turned his back on their direction.

 

“He is young. For a principal, that is. He’s 27, I think.”

 

“28,” Bambam corrected briefly before looking back at the crowd with this huge heart in his eyes.

 

Chuckling, Jinyoung shook his head. “Don’t mind him. He’s just in love with the principal’s fashion sense.”

 

Mark averted his eyes to the sea of people again and frowned. “You mean wearing all black is fashion?”

 

“Well, he’s good looking too.” Bambam added, not letting his eyes off of the center of attention.

 

The oldest was just about to retort when he heard his wolf muttering the same word again. Apologizing to Yien for forgetting about finding their mate, he tried locating his other half in the crowd. Moving closer to the squealing boys and girls, the scent became stronger and stronger. Mark knew his mate was somewhere in the crowd and yet he couldn’t pinpoint where it is because of all the strong perfumes that the humans are using.

 

“Ugh.” He ruffled his blonde hair in exasperation, not liking how all of these people, humans and werewolves alike, just can’t stop going crazy about their new principal whom he could only see is his back and jet black hair.

 

“Mark, I didn’t know you have a thing for Mr. Wang, too.” Bambam teased, nudging the older’s shoulder with his own.

 

“I don’t.” Mark hissed, narrowing his eyes at the impenetrable wall of people. “I was sniffing out my mate.”

 

Jinyoung and Bambam both widened their eyes and in a matter of seconds, they were bombarding Mark with all sorts of questions. Asking what he’s feeling, how he had known about it and if the pleasant smell and sparks were all true. He couldn’t answer them right away because they were speaking so fast, he couldn’t catch up.

 

Opening his mouth to say something, the bell rang and everyone started vacating the school grounds, going towards their respective buildings and classrooms while being ushered by the principal. Mark and his friends moved with the students as well while fidgeting a little bit for not being able to find his mate. It was so close and yet he couldn’t get a glimpse as he didn’t know who it actually was. With a little pout on his lips, he stepped inside the building and a small sniff had him turning his body around just to see no one.

 

**_You’ve got to find him!_ **

 

 _Not now, Yien. We have school remember?_ Mark sighed while walking towards the stairs with his friends just a few feet ahead of him.

 

**_I don’t. So, now go and find him._ **

 

Rolling his eyes, Mark replied with a short _I can’t_ before closing his mind link with his wolf. That would give him peace for a while. Yien wouldn’t stop growling at him for not making their mate a priority.

 

He gave his friends a little wave before entering his room. Most of his classmates were already on their seats so it was easy for him to move at the back and sat on his seat near the window. The wind went through the opened window and there was a faint smell of his mate. The urge to run outside and transform was so strong that he had to draw his nails out and dig it on the flesh of his palm, the pain somehow keeping him sane from doing something he would possibly regret.

 

As the teacher walked in, Mark momentarily moved the thought of his mate at the back of his mind, congratulating himself for having some control over his own instincts as a werewolf.

 

The morning class went on incredibly fast, though. Mark was so bored that he didn’t notice he had already slept halfway through his last subject for the morning. His teacher didn’t seem to mind though, thank God. He waited until most of the students had left the room before he grab his bag and walk towards the direction of the cafeteria, which was on the ground floor.

 

He easily located his friends with Bambam’s attention-seeking pink hair. Grabbing a tray and his own food, he sat next to his friends.

 

“Hey, Mark. Have you seen your mate, yet?” Bambam asked.

 

Shaking his head, Mark unwrap his food. “No. There were too many people.”

 

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Bambam cooed, earning a glare from the older which he pointedly ignored. “So, tell me, how’d you know that you’re mate is near?”

 

“Well,” Mark stared, swallowing his food down his throat. “When we were by the gate. I smelled this unbelievably pleasant aroma. It was more like cinnamon but it wasn’t overpowering, just enough to let me know it was my mate.”

 

“Uh-huh.” The youngest nodded seriously while mentally taking notes about the experience coming from his friend.

 

“That’s basically it. It was just the smell and identifying him or her in a crowd had made it impossible for me to see my mate.”

 

Bambam pouted at the short information while Mark responded him with an eye roll.

 

“I wish we could help you, Mark.” Jinyoung suddenly added. He had been silent for a while since he was busy gobbling his food. Everyone has that one friend who eats like a pig but never gets fat. That’s Jinyoung.

 

Mark gave him a small smile and nod at him in gratitude. “It’s okay. I’m ju-“

 

A wave of pain on his stomach had him doubling over the round table. His gripped on the edges had his knuckles turning white. Jinyoung and Bambam suddenly rose from their seats, alarmed at the fact that Mark was in pain. The older gritted his teeth as not to let a sound out but it proved to be a herculean task as the pain intensified pulling out a groan from his lips.

 

**_Shit! Mark, find our mate!_ **

 

He could tell that his wolf is feeling the same pain he’s feeling and the words Yien kept sprouting at him won’t register to his mind as the pounding on his head went hammering his senses. Sweat trickled down the side of his face which was turning red already at the amount of force he was using to endure the pain. His stomach started constricting violently that made him bit on his lip, enough to draw blood. His arm wrapped around his midsection and squeezed it tightly in hopes that it would lessen the ache.

 

 _What’s happening to me?_ Panicking, he reached out to his wolf.

 

**_We’re on heat, Mark. We have to find our mate. He’ll be the only one who’ll make us feel better._ **

 

_‘Him’? How’d you know our mate’s a guy?_

 

 _ **I just know. Now, stop asking stupid questions.**_ Yien briefly said followed by a howl of his own.

 

Heat started enveloping his whole body, it was ridiculous. It’s the kind of heat that remains inside so you’d feel it clouding over your system. Even the sweat breaking out on his skin wasn’t enough to lower his extremely high temperature. It just kept rising and rising that he wonders if he would start emitting smokes from his pores or worse, actual fire.

 

“Mark, are you o-“

 

Jinyoung stopped as he took an accidental sniff on the air, widening his eyes at the realization that Mark is in heat. His eyes met Bambam who also noticed Mark’s change of smell, nodding towards the exit as Jinyoung finally looked around the students and saw some of the mateless werewolves growling under their breath, mostly whom are already on their feet. 

 

“This is so not good.” Bambam muttered, hooking his arm under Mark’s armpit. He tried pulling the older up but the latter wasn’t cooperating as he remained on his seat, still moaning in pain.

 

While the humans look confused and alerted, the werewolves were a bigger problem. When a werewolf goes into heat, the said werewolf’s smell would become overwhelming. Once those mateless werewolves take a sniff, it wouldn’t be long before they’d go jumping on the werewolf that was in heat, mating them unintentionally as they give in to their lust.

 

“We have to get him out of here!” Jinyoung hissed, helping Bambam pull Mark up.

 

Thankfully, the school’s security came to their rescue, escorting them out of the packed cafeteria while sending warnings to the werewolves to calm down through mind link. They walked down the hall as Mark was supported by two guards while they followed them closely from behind. Mark was too weak to even walk, his head hanging low and his feet being dragged across the floor.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Where are you taking our friend?” Jinyoung suddenly stopped, gripping on one of the guards’ arm. “This isn’t the way out of the building.”

 

“Mr. Wang instructed us to attend to this matter immediately and upon deep consideration, Mark Tuan will be confined in the principal’s office.” One of them replied rather robotically.

 

Albeit hesitantly, Jinyoung nodded, remembering for a fact that the principal’s office is a special kind of place where the scent of anyone who’s inside it would go unnoticed by werewolves even with their superb noses. “Okay. But we have to be there with him.”

 

“I’m sorry. We can’t do that. Even if you are his friends, you aren’t entirely exempted at the pull of Mark Tuan’s scent. If he’s not mated right away, the smell might affect you, too.”

 

Mark’s whimpers had caught Jinyoung’s ears, dropping his argument. As much as Jinyoung and Bambam wanted to be with Mark, as werewolves, they’d also have little to no control over the scent of a werewolf in heat.  A door opening had their heads whipping ahead of them.

 

**_Mark! He’s here! Our mate is here!_ **

 

 _What?_ Gathering his strength, he lifted his head and his eyes met the most handsome guy he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

“What’s taking you so-“ Mr. Wang halted as soon as his eyes made contact with Mark’s glowing yellowish orbs.

 

Jinyoung and Bambam weren’t so sure if it was because of Mark’s scent or Mark’s poor state that had him speechless but what their principal said afterwards had their eyes popping out.

 

“ _Mate._ ”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes into heat, mateless. With no one to ask for help, he finds himself unexpectedly in the arms of an Alpha wolf.

Gathering his strength to support his body with his wobbly legs, Mark stumbled from the hold of the security who had turned frozen on where they stand towards Jackson who took a one big step to catch him before he falls on to the hard ground.

 

As soon as the younger fell on his arms, he flinched at the sudden flow of electricity in his system and judging by the loud whimper escaping from Mark’s lips, the latter must have felt the same too. Mark’s scent tremendously thickened around the narrow hallway. With attentive and calculating eyes, Jackson stared at his warriors fidgeting and two other people in whom he assumed as his mate’s friends staring at them with worry and uncertainty. He knew that Mark’s scent is affecting them ten times the intensity.

 

Growling under his breath, he drew the other people’s attention before they avoided his eyes. “Leave.”

 

His warriors immediately leaped out of the scene, as for Jinyoung and Bambam, they remained for a few seconds looking over at Mark. It was enough for Jackson to know that the two are genuinely worried about his mate despite being affected with Mark’s heat.

 

“Go, now. I’ll take care of him.” Jackson felt the need to reassure the two younger guys since they’re the ones who have been there for his mate all this time after all. But the authority in his voice didn’t fade so with hesitant steps, Jinyoung and Bambam finally turned on their heels knowing that Mark would be in good hands.

 

Once everyone was out of sight, Jackson gathered the smaller boy in his arms before lifting him up and entering his office. He shut the door with his foot and walked towards the big black leather couch resting on his left. He bended down and laid Mark who clings onto his neck some more, not wanting to let go. Jackson was just about to loosen Mark’s hold on his neck before he loses his control over himself when suddenly he could hear sobs resonating from his mate.

 

Frowning, he squatted to be of the same level with Mark’s, his arms going around the younger’s shaking body. He smoothed his palm down the length of Mark’s back in a comforting gesture. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll be here. You’ll be fine.”

 

“It- it hurts.” Mark brokenly sniveled, the sound piercing through Jackson’s heart.

 

Jackson laid a gentle kiss on Mark’s blonde locks. “I know, baby. That’s why I’m here. I’m going to help you.”

 

Swallowing the lump on his throat, Mark pulled away from the hug just enough to lay his eyes on Jackson’s face before his eyes fell on the older’s lips. Eyes turning hazy, Mark leaned forward and connected their lips in a hungry kiss. Jackson was taken aback but immediately regained his composure as his arms tightened around Mark, returning the kiss with the same passion.

 

While Mark practically devoured his mouth, Jackson’s hands wandered around Mark’s body. Mark broke the kiss to let out a cute mewl when Jackson slipped his hands inside Mark’s uniform, his hot palm grazing over the sensitive skin on Mark’s waist. Jackson stared at the younger with dilated eyes, daringly moving his hands up then moved it across the already hard nubs on Mark’s chest. Mark threw his head back exposing his neck unintentionally, letting out a silent scream.

 

Since his thoughts had been dismissively scattered anyway, Jackson dived down and planted a sloppy kiss on Mark’s pulse, loving how he drew such a beautiful moan from his mate. He licked his way down to Mark’s collarbone, biting and sucking on it. If possible, Jackson would have spelled out his name on Mark’s neck for everybody’s information that Mark is his and nobody else’s. Despite the extreme want to bang his younger mate then and there, his fingers remained calm as he unbuttoned Mark’s uniform, revealing the smooth, pale skin of his torso. He did not want to force his mate into doing something that Mark is not absolutely ready for.

 

Mark leaned on the couch and arched his back when Jackson nipped his nipples. His sweaty hands rested on Jackson’s hair, urging him gently to move south. Jackson gladly obeyed at the silent command and worked his tongue on Mark’s taut body, having to stop on his navel before he resorted to kissing the skin under his belly button. Jackson’s hands, which had been resting on Mark’s thighs, departed from it to unbuckle the younger’s belt, pushing the button out and unzipping his pants. Jackson straightened his body as he surged up and pulled Mark into another zealous kiss as he slipped Mark down from his pants until it fell on Mark’s ankles.

 

Kissing Mark’s lips one more time, he moved his lips on his jaw as Mark panted. “Mark.” The younger breathlessly said. Jackson halted and stared at Mark. “Mark.” He repeated. “That’s my name.”

 

A smirk made its way on Jackson’s lips. He nuzzled his nose on Mark’s neck as he released Mark’s throbbing member out of its confines. He pulled the boxers down until it joined Mark’s pants resting on the floor. Hot breath ghosted over Mark’s neck making him shiver. “Lovely name you got there, mate.”

 

His palms cupped Mark’s narrow waist while situating himself down in front of Mark’s parted legs and remaining eye contact with his mate. His hands traveled down as well, stopping at the inside of Mark’s thighs, nudging the younger to spread it wider. Mark submitted willingly and parted his knees. Lowering down his head, Jackson planted a hot kiss on the top of his thighs, leaving a wet trail of kisses up before stopping at Mark’s black pubic hair. He tickled his nose over the soft hair before dragging it up the length of Mark’s cock, tentatively pulling out his tongue as he reached the tip.

 

Mark moaned underneath him and his heart swelled with so much want and pride that he’s making his mate feel this good. He toyed the younger’s cock with teasing licks, occasionally grazing his teeth across the angry veins. “Say ‘Jackson’, baby. Moan my name.”

 

“Ugh- haa! Wha- ahh!” He gasped when Jackson chose that moment to wrap his lips around the tip of Mark’s hardened cock. “Oh shit! Jackson!”

 

Jackson hummed in approval at hearing Mark moan his name. It was certainly music to his ears so he eagerly rewarded his younger mate by bobbing his head up and down, dragging his teeth gently as Mark widened his legs further, discarding his pants and his boxers on the floor. Jackson grasped the back of Mark’s knees and lifted his legs up before resting it over his shoulder, keeping him in place.

 

“ _Fuck_! Ahhh! Jackson, _fucking please_.” Mark begged, alternating between Korean and English. Jackson could feel his cock pulsing underneath his tight clothing just from hearing Mark’s shameless moans.

 

The scent of arousal misted around the room and Jackson was glad that nobody will ever smell such an alluring scent other than him. He would very much not like it if somebody comes barging at his door or he would resort to his animalistic instincts and kill whoever dared to interrupt his moment with his mate.

 

Mark writhed when Jackson dipped his head further and mouthed his balls. His eyes rolled backwards so he shut them and surrendered to pleasure when suddenly, he could feel something prodding his entrance. Gasping, he lifted his body off and looked down to see what was happening. His droopy eyes landed on Jackson’s figure. Even with the long-sleeved dress shirt the older was wearing, Mark could make out the flexing of his muscles. He licked his dry lips subconsciously before his body jolted again when he felt the thing slipped inside his already slick-coated entrance, making it easier for what seemed to be a finger to enter.

 

He fell back on the couch as Jackson continued molesting his balls and his asshole, loving how it made him feel lighter, lessening the pain from his heat.

 

“Ahh!” Mark lifted his body from the couch once more when Jackson’s finger went knuckle deep and bended the tip a little bit upward, pressing something inside of him that made him see white. The tightening of his stomach muscles was enough indication that he was close to cumming, nearly fucking himself on Jackson’s finger and thrashing his head from side to side in order to chase his own orgasm. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!”

 

Jackson, sensing the urgency on his mate’s voice, released his mouth from clamping down on Mark’s quivering balls and rapidly thrusts his finger in and out, hitting that one special spot over and over again, sending Mark over the edge. The younger didn’t last long as he soon stiffened and arches his back in a perfect bow, his legs giving out and falling on either sides of Jackson’s body and his stomach painted with his own cum.

 

Even without the experience to compare the feeling to, he knew it would be the best blowjob he will ever have. It took a while for him to recover from ecstasy, sweat trickling down his body as he slumped on the couch. He panted, releasing a shaky breath after his mind-numbing orgasm. He was so tired that he found no energy left in him to even sit properly.

 

Thankfully, Jackson stood up and situated him comfortably on the couch. His uniform left his body until seconds later he felt a brand new fabric covering his skin after Jackson cleaned him with wet tissues. Moments later, he felt Jackson join him on the wide couch, pulling him into a hard chest and with the soft beating of his mate’s heart, Mark finally surrendered himself to sleep.

 

 


End file.
